Imaging of human organs plays a critical role in diagnosis of multiple diseases. This is especially true for the human retina, where the presence of a large network of blood vessels and nerves make it a near-ideal window for exploring the effects of diseases that harm vision (such as diabetic retinopathy seen in diabetic patients, cytomegalovirus retinitis seen in HIV/AIDS patients, glaucoma, and so forth) or other systemic diseases (such as hypertension, stroke, and so forth). Advances in computer-aided image processing and analysis technologies are essential to make imaging-based disease diagnosis scalable, cost-effective, and reproducible. Such advances would directly result in effective triage of patients, leading to timely treatment and better quality of life.